projectlokifandomcom-20200214-history
Reapers
An organization led by the Aspect of Death and the Aspect of Life. These individuals come from all walks of life and from anywhere and are absolutely loyal to both the Aspect of Life and the Aspect of Death. Organization While there is little actual organization and Reapers rarely have any oversight beyond a spiritual connection to the Aspect of Life and the Aspect of Death, they are capible of organizing for important tasks that they would otherwise be unable to accomplish alone. Such a situation is rare - most Reapers were heroes of some kind or another in life - and cooperation is often difficult to get from small groups of Reapers who were not soldiers in life. Even then, the life that a Reaper led would often require that they be a great deal more independant than their peers, which tends to get in the way when working with other strong-willed, independant individuals. Recruitment Each and every Reaper is hand-picked by either the Aspect of Life or the Aspect of Death, both preferring different types of Reapers. Even then, it's not unheard of for another Universal Aspect to recruit a Reaper or two. The Aspect of Heat (Also known as the Aspect of Fire), for example, could decide that an individual should be permitted continued existance or that the individual should have their pattern permanently burned away from the universe. A Reaper is created through an Aspect forcing an amount of energy equal to the subject's mental and spiritual pattern to re-enter the universe at large without killing the subject. This process permantently removes the individual's specific pattern from the universe and, as a result, the individual from the cycle of life, death, and rebirth. Responsibilities A Reaper's prime responsibility is always to prevent abnormalities, refered to in some cultures as demons, from interfering with the universe and from devouring the essence of an individual who's near death or already dead, but not yet returned to the universe. The secondary responsiblity differs from Reaper to Reaper, however. Guides A Guide is a Reaper who's secondary responsiblity is to accompany and guard a pattern prior to dispersal. Guides are often chosen by the Aspect of Death and tend to be kind, yet cold. New Guides will tend to get to know the individual that they're guarding up until they disperse, but the realization that every individual that they meet in this occupation will disperse quickly weighs on the Guide. As time passes, the Guide takes measures to ensure that they may keep a certain level of cheer when doing their job. This is the most common form of Reaper and are often the Reaper that one meets at their moment of Death. Caretaker A Caretaker is a specialized form of a Guide who cares specifically for children. Normally, specialties such as this would be unnecessary, but few Guides are able to come to terms with guiding children. As such, it takes a very specific personality type to handle this job. As Guides, these individuals are chosen by the Aspect of Death. Historians Chosen by the Aspect of the Mind, these Historian take information from exceptional individuals and feed it directly into the consciousness of the universe itself. While generally considered a noncombat role, their job is essential, as an energy pattern that's devoured by a demon is forever removed from the universe, dims the consciousness of the universe, and, if left unchecked, can force the threads that keep the universe together to unravel, killing any and all who remain and forever darkening the universe. Guardians Often called "Angels" in some circles, a Guardian is chosen directly by the Aspect of Life to protect the universe at large from the threat of abnormalities in the universe. These are the Reapers largely responsible for dealing directly with demons and, as a result, are rarely seen by a living individual and are often only whispers amongst other Reapers. Scourges Chosen by the Aspect of Fire, the entire point behind a Scourge is to be dispatched to an area that's overgrown with life and start killing people indescriminately. In order to maintain impartiality, Scourges are encouraged to use wide-area explosive magic to destroy all life in an area. While massacring all life in an area is rare, apocalyptic level damage is common from these individuals. Category:Characters